There's no plan
by axane
Summary: Se sitúa en la segunda temporada, capítulo 15: 'Baja por maternidad' Maternity Leave ; omitiendo la intervención de Eko e intercambiándola por esta escena. Slash entre Jack/Ben.


El preso hace una pausa en su afeitado. Sus dos focos amenazantes parecen estar escrutándote a través del espejo. Prolonga la mirada unos segundos más y se acaba. Retoma la cuchilla y rasura la última porción de barba de cinco días que le resta.  
Aclara su rostro.  
Lo seca.  
Termina.  
Los focos color zafiro, ahora te apuntan directamente.

- Agradecería que me dejaras darme una ducha. - Entre sonríe - Sé que eres un buen hombre, Jack. -

Esbozas una mueca irónica. Te cruzas de brazos y te apoyas contra la pared y replicas: No te dejaré solo. El preso responde con otra mueca.

- Uno ya no tiene derecho a intimidad, ¿eh?... Tampoco recuerdo haber pedido entrar en El Gran Hermano –

Se oye un grito, una voz femenina. Proviene desde el fondo del pasillo del bunker. Se repite, esta vez más cerca que la anterior.

- ¿Jack? -  
- Kate – Contestas detrás de la puerta.

Te alarmas, sales inmediatamente del baño, cierras la puerta tras de ti y te quedas frente a frente con ella. No sabes qué decir. Tampoco quieres sonar grosero. Tampoco quieres contarle la última novedad sobre la escotilla: el individuo que habéis instalado en la armería que ahora está en el cuarto de baño.

- Kate, ¿Qué haces aquí? -  
- ¿Puedo usar la ducha? - Te regala una sonrisa.  
- No. Tengo… - Parpadeas nervioso – Tenemos que arreglarla, en cuanto vuelva a funcionar te aviso –  
- Vaya… Vale -

Hasta que no la pierdes de vista por la penumbra, no vuelves a entrar en el aseo.  
Cruzas el umbral de la puerta. Cierras la puerta. Corres el pestillo de la dichosa puerta.  
Al mirar al frente ves la espalda desnuda del preso, que se introduce en la ducha, que activa el mando de la ducha.

- Prima la confianza – Después de unos segundos callado, te mira sobre su hombro mojado y sigue - No te fías de ella, aún habiéndola tratando asiduamente. Me temo que mi caso no es diferente ¿verdad? -  
- No. - dices entre ofendido y molesto.

Cuando perdiste la fe en tu padre, no la recuperaste. No eres un hombre hablador. No eres un hombre esperanzador. Usas racionamientos lógicos y científicos, cuadriculados y milimetrados. El amor es algo que se escapa de tu mente.  
La incomodidad se torna notable, la quietud se encarga de apresaros, y el silencio de ahogar toda palabra. Hasta que el preso, Henry, osa romper esas ataduras.

- Un hombre se vuelve loco si no tiene a nadie. No importa quien sea, con tal de que esté a su lado. – Otra vez, sus focos zafiro se encuentran con los tuyos - Sino la soledad, te acabará consumiendo –

_Te acabará consumiendo._  
Resuena en tu cerebro.  
Te consume.  
Otra vez, de nuevo.  
Te corroe.  
A ella, le amas y le temes. Le temes porque le amas. Porque no quieres volver a pasar por lo mismo. Porque no te gustaría que se convirtiera en una obsesión, tu obsesión. La fijación por una mujer puede acarrear consecuencias desagradables, y más en tu caso.

- Sal de la ducha -

Henry se queda impávido, sin pestañear.

- Te acabará consumiendo, Jack –

Otra vez._  
Te acabará consumiendo, Jack._  
Una vez más._  
Si sigues trabajando tanto, te acabará consumiendo, Jack._  
Palpita tu recuerdo._  
No tenemos tiempo para nosotros._  
Tus imágenes se proyectan.  
Ella vuelve._  
Ya no, Jack.  
Ya es tarde._  
Ella se desvanece.

- ¡Sal! – Le gritas - ¡VAMOS! -

La orden retumba por todo el conducto de ventilación. Hasta que se hace un nuevo y prolongado silencio.  
Sólo el agua correr.  
Sólo la respiración agitada tuya.  
Sólo la respiración serena del preso.  
Sólo eso, lo quebranta.  
Y los pasos acercándose al preso.  
Y el gesto asiando su brazo.  
Y el aliento golpeando su mejilla.

- ¡SAL! – Exiges al mismo tiempo que le sacas del plato de la ducha.

Le sueltas, cierras el grifo y permaneces justo detrás de él. Apretando los dientes. Resollando. Le clavas los ojos en la nuca, le apuntas con la mirada como si de una pistola se tratara. Te imaginas apretando el gatillo, perforándole el pellejo, el cráneo y los sesos al paso de la bala.  
Al poco rato, el preso intenta coger la toalla que cuelga a su lado, despacio. Ningún gesto brusco es bien recibido. Ningún comentario es bien recibido. Nada que pueda alterarte más. Nada que pueda desquiciarte todavía más.  
Se ata la toalla a la cintura, Henry.  
Se dirige a la ropa suya que yace en el suelo, Henry. La apresa entre sus brazos y desde su posición te mira. Su piel desnuda a penas ha sido bronceada por el sol. No tiene vello y, a pesar de su baja estatura, es de complexión delgaducha debido al poco alimento que se le ha subministrado durante estos últimos días.  
Le propinas un empujón.  
Le estampas contra la pared de azulejos.  
Pierde la ropa que guardaba entre sus brazos.  
Pierde la toalla.  
Desabrochas el pantalón.  
La sacas.  
Apuntas a su imaginaria diana.  
Apuntas bien.  
Y disparas.  
Henry estalla con el lloriqueo. Los músculos se le tensan. Sus manos palpan un azulejo cada una. Su cuerpo está repleto de diminutas gotas que adornan toda la extensión de su lechosa piel. Colisionáis con cada arremetida. Os encontráis en cada sacudida.

-No… No… Jack… No… Por favor…- Balbucea.

Lo notas prieto. Su interior te succiona, hecho que te resulta excitante, hecho que provoca que aumentes el ritmo, que te adentres al fondo de sus entrañas, que te adentres hasta lo más hondo de su cueva.

-¿Jack?... Jack, ¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?- Se escucha detrás de la puerta.

Henry está a punto de gritar el nombre de John cuando le rodeas con el brazo casi ahogándole. Le amenazas con matarle y le sugieres en un susurro que diga que no pasa nada.

- Sí John, todo va bien -  
- Está bien. Volveré dentro de un par de horas Jack. –

Aquella voz cesa de hablar y preguntar. Pero tú aún no has terminado, sigues apresando a Henry con el brazo y él te mira de reojo. Te implora piedad, algo de lo que ahora mismo careces.  
Prosigues con las embestidas, una y otra vez.  
Desgarrando su puerta trasera, una y otra vez.  
Los gimoteos de Henry son apagados, su garganta medio estrangulada a penas puede emitirlos.  
Los jadeos se escurren entre tus dientes.  
Buscas, con la otra mano.  
Tu preso resopla por la nariz.  
Palpas su entrepierna.  
Tu preso, empieza a temblar.  
La tiene notablemente grande.  
Recorres toda su largada, de la base a la punta.  
Te recreas en el tacto suave de su piel.  
Se la aprietas con todas tus fuerzas.  
Su cuerpo te contesta engarrotándose más.  
Más embestidas.  
Notas su ano extremadamente contraído.  
Más continuadas.  
Notas su halo de sudor mezclándose con el tuyo.  
Mucho más intensas.  
Notas su pulso a lo largo de tu rígido miembro.  
Mucho más bruscas.  
Como si palpitara.  
Como si de una arremetida fuera a vomitar el corazón por la boca.  
Estás a punto de explotar. Lo vas a hacer pronto, antes de lo que creías. Con el brazo le agarras contra ti dejándole sin respiración; la otra mano, la cierras hasta casi convertirla en un puño. Nace un relampagueo, recorre toda tu columna vertebral llegando a todas tus extremidades, haciéndote estremecer. Cuando llega a su final, estalla. Ha estallado ya, ha llegado ya y has inundado la cueva de tu preso.  
Piensas que desde que ha llegado a vuestra escotilla le has defendido del resto: Le has curado la herida del hombro, cambiado la gasa a su debido tiempo, subministrado algo de alimento, permitido afeitarse, además de liberarle de los puñetazos de Said.  
Empieza a hastiarte esta situación.  
No hay un plan a corto plazo.  
No hay un plan a largo plazo.

- ¿Sabes qué me consume eh, Henry? – Le dices después de soltarle del cuello. - ¡Contesta! –

Tras unos segundos, recupera el aliento pero no la templanza.

- Jack… Jack, por favor – Suplica.  
- ¿Sabes qué es? – Le escupes las palabras al oído - ¿Quieres saberlo eh? –  
- No, para por favor… -  
- ¿¡De veras!? – Tragas saliva – Yo nunca tuve tiempo para ella, ¡Para nosotros!… Y se marchó… Se marchó con otro hombre… Que ni si quiera sé quien es, ¡Ni si quiera sé cómo se llama! – Tu brazo se destensa totalmente y se queda colgando sobre su hombro – Ella… ¡Estaba embarazada! –

Te retiras de él, vuelves a abrocharte el pantalón, te encaras al espejo y ves tu desquiciado reflejo. Abres la llave de agua, te aclaras el rostro, ordenas tus ideas y te sitúas frente a tu otro yo nuevamente.

- Ponte la ropa Henry. Vuelves a tu celda. -


End file.
